Zero's life
by Zero685
Summary: This will be a multi chapter story about a fan made character named zero. Their will be depictions of violence that may be gruesome to some players.
1. Chapter 1

/notes/[This is just a story about a fanmade character and will not have a lot of sexual details. Their will be depictions of violence and injuries. I do not own any part of the series RWBY, so all ownerships of the chacters other than Dalton a.k.a Zero goes to rooster teeth. enjoy!]

I was just put on my newest assignment with Emerald. [cinder would not let me go alone] Emerald had conjured feelings for me. My name's Dalton by the way, but call me zero. As for my last name i do not have a clue what it is my parents died when i was young. back to my assignment, emerald was very protective over me. We were following a group of girls we were supposed to "dispose" of them but i had other ideas. I've only killed two people so i wanted to avoid death completely. I told emerald to stay back and that i would deal with them. I started fighting them in the middle of the street. The blonde does not like jokes about her hair by the way. They were okay fighters and it was quite easy to deflect their attacks but the girl with white hair [i think her name was weiss but i dont remember] hit me with an over head stroke. [ by the way my weapons are 3 daggers that are connected to my aura and regenerate after seven seconds, and i had a piece of metal i could manipulate into many different weapons. my semblance turns all the damage i take and adds it to my agility, quite handy] Emerald was set in to a fury when i was hit and loaded muzzle 3-98 rounds into the her chamber of her weapon. I didnt want anyone to die like i said so i used my weapons to block her bullets. My aura was low and they thought an onlooker was helping them. the blonde blew a charge that hit me in the shoulder as i said my aura was low so it went right through my shoulder. I could handle pain pretty well but when the blonde saw my bloodied shoulder she stopped fighting and was generally horrified that she killed me. I manuvered my dagger to block a bullet coming for the white haired girl. She took a slice at me cutting in to my back. She was shocked when i hit the ground and rolled. She saw that she caused heavy bleeding near my back. i kept going and quickly blocked emeralds last shots towards the black haired cat girl but she had not realized i was protecting her and shot me in my left leg. Near my shin. At least they all came to their senses and the last girl with red highlights in her hair didnt shoot or stab me. "My names ruby thats yang, she's blake, and thats weiss over their sorry about your injuries." said the girl with red highlights slightly blushing. "M-my name i-is ...zero" i said after trying to make the pain subside. "is that your real name?' asked yang the blonde girl. I was not able to finish as the ground approached my face extremely fast and then ... everything went black.

 **This is only part one.**


	2. Chapter 2

/notes/ This is chapter 2 i will be making a lot of chapters and not take any requests. I will however be open to other ideas for other stories thanks for reading.

[dreaming] The wind is roaring in my ears as were walking towards the conductor of the cargo train. It's all to real but i know it is but a dream ... that horrible memory. The events unfold just like the other times in my dreams. The robot soldiers gathering near, may falling, me failing to hold on to her hand, I could of saved her if i just held on. She lets go and is most likely in pieces on the tracks behind me, i move towards the conductor dagger in hand. He called the robots to come. they took her away from me. So i took his life. My second kill.[hours later] Damion my old boss say's its time to tie up loose ends, he shoots at me but he wasn't quick enough. i run 3 blocks and jump into the ocean and lose him. a flash of white appears.  
[reality] I see a flash of light. I look to my right and make contact with the weaponless emerald. She looks like she cried. I am against dating partners but she looked beuatiful. "Hey zero" emerald said sullenly. "why did you call me zero and not..." i started. I noticed the cat girl and blonde on the left side of my bed, whilst weiss and ruby sat at the front of my bed. I then further realised i was in an infarmry. "i told you zero wasn't his name." exclaimed yang. Blake looked disapprovingly at yang. "where am i?" i asked. "your in beacons infarmry" ruby said softly. "well um i .. need to be going." i said attempting to get up. A man walked in just then and simpily said this "Hello my name is Dr. Monty pleased to meet you but you have been in a coma for 2 weeks and will not be walking out of here just yet. Its actually quite weird that when we took blood samples you did not come up in any database at all, may i ask your name?" "dalton ... its dalton I do not have a last name." "well dalton your quite lucky your alive if it weren't for this five you would have bled out." "just repaying the favor." weiss said silently. I stood up taking my clothes and my self in to the bathroom changed out of the scrubs and then answered a few questions for the doc. Me being questioned did not end though since ruby followed and asked questions. Most being where did you come from? Why dont you have a last name? stuff like that. "Why are you apart of the white fang?" 'shit she knows' "I dont have anyone else" i say. "what about beacon?" she asked. "me being apart of the white fang ruined that already." i replied. I was walking towards my 2008 all black camaro it was about a football fields length away. "why did you protect us, you could've just let us die from your partner you are techinally the enemy?" i said it before i could think it. "i may be a 'bad guy' but i still have a heart." We got to my car and she asked one final question. "could i stay with you?" she asked. "What?" i said dumbfoundedly. "well when we decided to save you we dragged you to our dorm and we put you on my bed untill we could get you to the infarmry, so my bed has your blood all over it and i dont have anywhere else to go so i thought that maybe ... never mind it was stupid to as..." she stammered off. "fine." i said. "really?" she said hopefully. "why not ... just dont get any funny ideas." i said. We were on the way to my apartment by then. End of chapter 2 


End file.
